Reflections on the Narcissist, of the Narcissist
by GERlTA
Summary: Roderick ponders about gilbert, the annoying narcissist that seems to always be in his way. Rated T for mild cursing. Auspru/Pruaus. Now going to be a multi-chaptered story, following the Dennor wedding. Human names used.
1. The Wedding, Practice

Roderick almost couldn't stand it.

 _Almost._

But he did, putting on a mask of faked calm (though he realized Elizaveta could probably see through it), and, waving Elizaveta away with a small gesture and a curt "That would be all, thank you", proceeded to ignore the tea that he requested a while ago (now it's on a nearby table) and instead sat down at his piano–– Yamaha, grand, ebony, perfectly in tune and with a clear, lilting melody. His glasses rested top of the piano, along with some his music––Chopin, Grieg––he retrieved the Grieg and his glasses and tried ignore thoughts of Gilbert. Fingers on ivoy. Trill;lighter touch, perfect. Clearing his head, letting the music take over… _Play music. Try to forget yourself and other thoughts._

Key word: _try._

Because as luck would have it he was requested to play a piece with an orchestra at a wedding. A _Norwegian_ wedding. In which he was to play Grieg's "Wedding Day at Troldhaugen".

In which, unfortunately, there are numerous flute solos.

 _Damn Gilbert being amazing at flute._

Then, almost instantaneously, _And damn him for being attracted to Gilbert._

Sharp intake of breath. Suddenly his head no longer seemed clear, heart no longer purified by the hallowed music he so adored. Hands trembling, Roderick grasped the sides of the piano, a drowning man desperately clutching to a life-saving log, trying to cling reasoning as a whirlpool of scarcely explored emotions threatening to tug him deeper into the swift current. _Attracted to Gilbert? Heavens no._

 _A (whirl)pool of (tumbling) emotions of which Gilbert was at the core._

 _Merely this, and nothing more._

Or so he tried to tell himself that.

It didn't work.

 _Breathe_ , Roderick told himself. _Breathe, inhale oxygen, slow your heart rate––why was his heart beat getting faster anyway, he wasn't attracted to Gilbert..._

 _Or is that an excuse-no, thats ridiculous, there is no way that he can like Gilbert._

Gilbert: imbecile; wild, uncontrolled rogue of a human being; unruly albino, unearthly scarlet eyes; impolite _sarcasm_ ; narcissist, Oh the narcissism...

 _But on him, its just so damn adorable._

 _WAIT._

What. Did. HE. JUST. THINK?

And is that a blush?

 _No, again thats ridiculous, it's not a blush, I can prove this simply by touching my cheek…wait, heat..._

"Shit."

And there he was, cursing like a southern Italian. Heaven knows he never cursed (or for that matter, blushed, but back to cursing), never even _thought_ of such crass things. No; cursing is for the lowly unrefined scoundrels, the likes of Gilbert. He will not lower himself to that level of ill speech.

He tried to ignore the realization that only a… certain… person caused him to ever curse.

"Gilbert, why, WHY do you do this to me?" The phrase, an angry whisper.

"Why, does me standing here _bother_ you, like it does every time the awesome me is in your presence?"

Jolt. Freeze. _H_ _e's here? When did that happen?_

Brainpower kicked in. In seconds his face was changed from one of pondering (and a light smile, and a slight blush), to one of contempt.

"Well, sneaking in like a rogue or a lowly scoundrel hardly helps your already deficient demeanor," Roderick sneered, back still turned against the intruder. "What have you got planned this time? Putting glue on the pedals again?"

"Nope, the awesome me NEVER repeats the same trick twice! And I gotta remind you YOU'RE the one talking with your back turned, princess. And _you_ don't get to lecture _me._ "

That narcissism again. And the voice: currently, one at a normal level, with a slight edge indication annoyance and childish indignity, but Roderick knew it could spike in excitement and again plummet down to a bass in strain or true anger.

The voice continued, now slightly lower in monotone, "I came here because I felt like it, _princess,_ "-the last word was spat out with particular venom, quite different from the monotone before-"and why do you care, anyway?"

Feeling himself to be an inadequate host (even to such a vile being), Roderick at last turned- in time to see Gilbert plop down on the table near the window and upset the teacup.

Then it shattered, the stain of fine tea spreading on the exquisitely woven carpet, shards of ceramic which used to be a eggshell teacup and platter dotting the floor.

"Sorry Elizavetha" A muttered, half-hearted apology from the albino.

Fuming, Roderick scrutinized Gilbert-nonchalant as always, hair ruffled, eyes crimson, clothes casual (a bit stained from the tea), without a slightest hint at actual care for the teacup he destroyed… His heart lurched. _Don't deny it, you sometimes long for the freedom of acting recklessly without care… No, no, that is silly to consider. Recklessness is not an aristocratic attribute, nor a fine quality in a human being..._

Out loud, Roderick only said, "Out"

"No."

" _Out._ "

"Are you stupid AND deaf, _princess_?"

"What do you want."

Silence.

Roderick should have known. Gilbert has something; he rarely goes to places, much less to _his_ house, without a particular reason. _Though he wished Gilbert would visit more often…No. Why would he appreciate the company of a vile intruder?_

Shifting his weight, Gilbert seemed mildly uncomfortable, a pale, slender hand brushing aside an equally pale strand of hair, revealing the previously obstructed eye scintillating like a garnet. "Well… you know, there's this Nordic, Norwegian I think, wedding thing I'm playing at…"

"What instrument." A tight, forced question. Though Roderick knew. Of course he did.

"Double bass." Seeing Roderick's shocked expression Gilbert smirked. "No, of course. I'm playing flute. You actually believed me, when I said double bass."

The joke was lost on Roderick. All he could think was _oh no not him please why does it have to be him of all the good flutist available why him..._

"Anyway, they said that I'm going to be accompanied by an orchestra…" Demeanor change, back to the narcissist self, "and accompanied, unfortunately, also by _you_. So they sent the awesome _me_ to supervise and examine if you're skilled enough." That was what Gilbert said. But Roderick, knowing him, took it to mean "I need to work with you privately to coordinate the solo parts, and I need to listen first." And also ignored the trembling _…trembling? Am I ill today?_ of his heart.

"Well then _princess_ , play."

So, at a loss for a better response, Roderick played.

Each individual note careful, calculated, while he tried to ignore Gilbert's eyes (strikingly ruby) boring into his head. Ignore also the little lurch in his heart, and the overwhelming _exhilaration_ … wait, he was happy, thrilled? That such a brute is going to be playing flute and appearing on the same stage as him? _No, silly. Anger. And hatred._ That must be his feelings towards the albino man, because what else would they be?His finger almost slipped, barely avoiding striking a dissonant key- that shouldn't be happening, heaven knows how long he's been playing this peace- more practice, then- though he knew the amount of practice is certainly enough. _Ignore that last thought._ Why else would he be making mistakes?

But Roderick, being a superior pianist, and used to playing pieces much more challenging than this, managed to finish almost peerlessly.

"You were… really good, princess _._ " Monotone.

 _Sarcasm_ , Roderick determined. _Some people never improve, do they?_

Sighing, Roderick whirled back to face Gilbert. "All right, I understand if you must use some sarcasm at a time, but I personally believe that _that…"_

"I wasn't being sarcastic." Monotone.

 _Dare I hope, a compliment from him-why do I care what he thinks of my playing, anyway? But, no, that last part was sarcasm, or if not, part of another trick or he's fibbing, again. That is what he does; lowly ones like him never listen. They improve-only to strike a blow to the vitals, to make their point sharper and the pain sharper..._

But outside, Roderick only slammed the door and walked away.

From the author: Yes I know this is historically inaccurate; Gilbert wouldn't have been _there_ when Elizaveta was Roderick's maid. The Germanic region would have been the Holy Roman Empire, not the Prussian Empire. So slight AU? (Anyway, Auspru/Pruaus reigns above time.) Read and reply please! All constructive criticism appreciated. :) Have an awesome day.

ummmmm contemplating second chapter but I have no idea what to write about.


	2. The Wedding, Arrangements

"A letter for you, sir."  
"Thank you Elizaveta." Retrieving the letter from the aforementioned maid, Roderick opened it carefully, profoundly curious to its contents.

* * *

Dear Sir or Madam,

Recently, we have informally contacted you concerning Mr. Kohler and Mr. Bondevik's wedding, taking place on the 12th of June. You have received music and have practiced the aforesaid, as evaluated by one of our members. Please find enclosed a finalized document indicating members participating at Mr. Kohler and Mr. Bondevik's wedding.

Rehearsals are every monday before the wedding (2 rehearsals), where the conductor will be present. There will be a mandatory dress rehearsal the day before the wedding. Please remember, this "symphony" was founded in short notice, and all participants are friends of Mr. Kohler and Mr. Bondevik, or family members of their friends.

Sincerely,

Ludwig Beilschmidt

* * *

~Members~

Conductor: Maestro Ludwig Beilschmidt

Concertmaster: Arthur Kirkland

STRINGS

~1st violins~  
Arthur Kirkland: 1st chair/concertmaster;  
Alfred F. Jones, Natalya Alfroskaya, Peter Kirkland, Raivis Galante, Sadiq Annan

~2nd violins~  
Maria Theresa: 1st chair;  
Frederick Brandenburg Jr., Victoria Hanover, Chi N. A. Long, Jeanne O. Arc, Flyminta Rabbuny,

~viola~  
Yao Wang: 1st chair;  
Xiao Mei Wang **,** Horace Wang **,** Im Yong Soo, Toris Lorinaitis, Katsuya Braginsky

~cello~  
Francis Bonnefoy: 1st chair;  
Matthew Williams, Heracles Karpusi, Eduard von Bock, Gupta Muhammad Hassan

~double bass~  
Ivan Braginsky

WOODWINDS

flute: Gilbert Beilschmidt  
piccolo: Felix Lukasiewicz  
bassoon: Elizaveta Hedevary  
oboe: Lili Zwingli  
saxophone: Vash Zwingli  
clarinet: Angelique Bonnefoy

BRASS

*all matters concerning the brass section, or any individual of the brass section, shall be reported to Mathias and Mathias alone, who (though not appointed) is in charge of this section.

trumpet: Mathias Kohler  
trombone: Lukas Bondevik  
french horn: Emil Bondevik  
tuba: Berwald Oxenstierna  
euphonium: Tino Vainaminen

PERCUSSION

Feliciano Vargas, Lovino Vargas

PIANO

Roderick Edelstein

HARP

Kiku Honda

GUITAR

Antonio Fernadez Carriedo

* * *

 _Well, there are more surprises than one,_ Roderick thought to himself. Several people he didn't expect in fact; he'd never known that Vash played saxophone- or any instrument, in fact- and Lili, at a public function with other men? That was practically unheard of. Perhaps that's why they are in the same section.

There were other names recognizable, too, though he didn't remember where exactly. Francis Bonnefoy and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (heaven knows why there's a guitar player; Roderick certainly didn't): Roderick recognized them immediately ( _ahem_ , he told himself, he always has an excellent memory-not that he'd know because anything or anyone else, of course). They were Gilbert's friends (of course that's NOT how he remembered them, just merely, ah, another fact), partners in crime from their college days at W University... wait... There. That was when he probably heard those names.

Though a talented a pianist, Roderick had no natural talent at making friends, nor was he particularly charismatic. Most students at W University were strangers to him. (Alfred F. Jones, he remembered, was the outgoing one). His acquaintances nowadays (and back then) constituted mainly of Ludwig, Vash (begrudgingly), Lili, and Elizaveta, and he only accepted the wedding invitation because... invitation to wedding... reception... wedding reception= free food.

Well, eh, back to the letter.

His violet eyes scanning the printed material, Roderick began considering again.

Personally, the fact that Ludwig is the conductor is... worrisome, but it could work. After all, if he is correct in his guess and all musicians are from W University, Ludwig might be the _best_ choice. Hmmmmm... Feliciano... hasn't he heard that name before? Feliciano-he remembered now. Feliciano used to work at his mansion, along with Elizave-

- _bassoon: Elizaveta Hedevary_

Roderick read it, process the phrase, then promptly dropped the paper.

 _Elizaveta plays bassoon? AND she knows them?_

 _Well,_ he thought, _more surprises than one._

* * *

From the author: just to clear things up bc i used all human names, here are the names of countries who are not assigned a human name or are harder to remember (at least for me):

estonia: eduard von bock (cello)

lithuania: toris loraintis (viola)

latvia: raivis galante (violin)

ukraine: katsuya braginsky (viola)

seychelle: angelique bonnefoy (clarinet)

lichtenstein: lili zwingli (oboe)

Egypt: Gupta Muhammad Hassan (viola)

Turkey: Sadiq Annan (violin)

*iceland: i just gave him the same last name as Norway.

and yes, another chapter coming up.

AND I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE NEVERMORE MIO AMORE SOMEDAY. XD enjoy


End file.
